


Warm Blankets And Your Warmth

by renjunsrey



Series: Deaf Au's [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blanket Forts, CODA Jooheon, CODA Minhyuk, Children of Deaf Adults, Cuddles, Deaf Character, Deaf Kihyun, Deaf Wonho, Deaf hoseok, Hoseok does actually wear his hearing aids, Hoseok is partially Deaf, Kihyun is profoundly Deaf, M/M, Minhyuk and Jooheon have Deaf Parents, Monsta X Sleepover, Morning Cuddles, Sign Language, Sleepovers, Take it as you will, They're in a cuddle pile, i made myself cry with this so enjoy it, implied poly, its just very soft, this is hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Kihyun, Hoseok and Jooheon joke around at Minhyuk's work about crashing Minhyuk's house for a sleepover. They fail to consider that Kihyun makes noises when he cackles evilly, and Minhyuk has a clear line of sight, and can see exactly what they're saying.The four crash Minhyuk's place, make a blanket fort and cuddle while watching movies, fall asleep entangled in each other's limbs.Everything is just very soft--Deaf Kihyun and Hoseok, and CODA Minhyuk and Jooheon. Everything is soft and fluffy, and they have a very nice sleepover, in a blanket nest inside a blanket fort. This was very self indulgent, because I don't have any other Deaf friends, and I wish I did.





	Warm Blankets And Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> All sign language descriptions are based off Australian Sign Language, as that is the sign that I use at home.   
> Sign language is written in Italics and should be read as normal speech!
> 
> Please note that all experiences are based of my own experiences being HOH and doing Deaf Culture Studies for two years! If you find any inaccuracies, please let me know!
> 
> Hoseok is Partially Deaf, where he can wear Hearing Aids to still get enough sound, this can result in a lisp, which Hoseok has anyway, for reference, think Clint Barton, from the Marvel Comics. He's a little shit and enjoys waiting for people to finish their sentences before telling them his hearing aid was off the whole time.
> 
> Kihyun is Profoundly Deaf, he can't hear, and was born deaf. He uses only sign language to communicate, but can kind of lip read (that shit hard tho, seriously, props to anyone else who had to try to learn how to lip read, i still don't understand how I managed to learn)
> 
> Jooheon and Minhyuk are Children of Deaf Adults, which means their parents were deaf, and they grew up mainly signing, so they are perfectly fluent in Sign Language, and also can hear perfectly fine.
> 
> Please enjoy~

 

‘ _ Bitch’  _ Kihyun signs, laughing at Jooheon, who is currently at the point of completely silent laughter, waving his hands around like a seal as he cackles at his friend

 

‘ _ Just because I can’t hear you doesn’t mean I don’t know you told me to shut up’ _ Jooheon cackles again, getting the attention of Minhyuk, working behind the counter of the small cafe that Jooheon, Kihyun and Hoseok were currently sitting in. Minhyuk chuckles and stops making the coffee he was working on to stickybeak into his friend’s conversation

 

‘ _ Hey, If you’re going to get excited about a goddamn movie night, at least do it quietly Kihyun’ _ Jooheon smiles, Hoseok leaning up against him, watching his hands move from against his friends arm, getting shifted around with each word, sitting almost completely sunk into the couch where they often took up residence on the quiet weekdays when Minhyuk worked at the cafe, that his friend Hyunwoo owned.

 

Kihyun has earned his reputation among the group for being quite the loud squealer when he gets excited, but Jooheon always loses it when he sees Kihyun with his hands flapping wildly and little squeaks erupting from his mouth as he tries to articulate his thoughts about how damn excited he is to spend the whole evening hanging out with his friends and watching his favourite films together at his friend’s house.

 

“What’s this about a movie night Jooheon?” Minhyuk speaks up to his friend, making sure that he was standing where Kihyun couldn’t read his lips from his seat.

 

“Shut up Minhyuk-ah, it’s meant to be a surprise, go back to your work” Hoseok looks up at Jooheon, when he can hear the fuzzy noise of Jooheon’s voice, trying to read his lips from his position below Jooheon’s face, squinting at his mouth

 

‘ _ What did you say? _ ’ Hoseok looks up, frowning at his friend, the words spoken blending into the sounds of the coffee machine ‘ _ I didn’t hear you’ _

 

‘ _ Just told Minhyuk he’s a little bitch and he should be paying attention to his work’ _ this satisfies the boy, as he looks up and smiles at Kihyun who’s finally calmed down from his excitement about the movie night

 

‘ _ So’  _ signs Hoseok ‘ _ when should we crash Minhyuk’s place?’ _ He smiles cheekily at Jooheon, who is already thinking of all the possibilities of the movie night, Kihyun is smiling and basically vibrating in his chair, at the thought of spending a whole evening with his friends. It’s the best thing that happens to him each time, even if he often falls asleep in the first movie, right in the middle of the cuddle pile of his friends.

 

The three boys wait out the rest of Minhyuk’s shift, planning the marathon of soft love movies and generally great films, Hoseok claims the right to bring all of his blankets to the house, waving his hands to articulate each word.

‘ _ Look my blankets are softer okay? I’ve gotta bring them!’ _

Minhyuk finds himself watching his friends sign over the top of the coffee machine, occasionally butting in so that only Jooheon could hear what he was saying 

“Bitch if Kihyun cries over Love, Simon again you owe me ten bucks”

He grins at his friends planning, knowing that they’ll end up having a great night together, exactly what they all needed, after finally finishing their assessments for the semester.

 

Minhyuk wipes the bench as Hyungwon makes his way around the counter

“Sup nerd” Minhyuk says, tilting his head in the general direction of his friend

“There’s an order for an Americano still but I’ve pretty much done everything, it’s super chill” Minhyuk gives Hyungwon the brief as he throws his tea towel onto the sink behind him, and makes his way around the counter to where his friends are situated at the back of the store

 

“Got it chief” Hyungwon salutes Minhyuk and then gets to work on the order that Minhyuk left for him.

 

Once Minhyuk swaps over with Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s friend from his design course, the boys have a full plan written out on Kihyun’s phone, and Minhyuk is, much to no one’s surprise, quite informed about the events that will take over his house on the weekend.

 

When Minhyuk dramatically flops across Jooheon and Hoseok’s laps, he gets a forehead flick in return, from Hoseok, as he attempts to sit up from his position leaning on Jooheon’s arm, as Kihyun laughs his heart out across the table. Minhyuk grins, despite his head hurting, and turns to Kihyun, while still laying on his friends’ laps.

‘ _ Shut up or you’re next, cutie’ _

But Kihyun just laughs louder, if he knows it or not, so Minhyuk gets up, and flops onto a protesting Kihyun’s lap, who swiftly hooks his arms under his friends body, and rolls Minhyuk onto the ground, making the cups sitting on the small coffee table clatter as Minhyuk bumps the table, and Hyungwon look up from his post at the counter with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Alright dumbass, maybe you guys should go, you’re shift’s over” Hyungwon half laughs, “don’t break everything, fool, it’s on my shift” so Minhyuk gets up, flipping off Hyungwon, before swiftly untying his apron and throwing it over his arm.

 

_ ‘Come on fuckers, let’s move on out’  _ He signs, before putting his hands on his hips, and gestures with his chin out the door. As the four boys walk out of the cafe, Kihyun waves at Hyungwon like a small kid, grinning like an idiot.

 

‘ _ See you next time Hyungwon!’  _ He signs frantically, Hyungwon smiles in return, looking to Jooheon and Minhyuk for a translation

“He told ya he’s gonna come back and trash the cafe” Hyungwon frowns, confused at Minhyuk “Just kidding, he said he’ll see you next time, see you tomorrow at 10 my dude!” Minhyuk throws up a peace sign as he walks out the door, closing it behind himself and walking down the street with his friends

 

‘ _ So, you and Hyungwon, huh Kihyunnie?’  _ Minhyuk teases, elbowing his friend in the ribs

 

_ ‘Shut up, I just think he’s cool, plus he’d never be interested in learning sign for me’ _

 

_ ‘Shut up, I’m sure he would’  _ Hoseok smiles at Kihyun, before throwing an arm around his neck

 

‘ _ I think that he finds you cute, Kihyunnie’  _ Jooheon signs, looking back at the cafe for a second, to meet eyes with Hyungwon who is staring at the group as they slowly walk away from the quiet cafe ‘ _ He’d be stupid if he didn’t, you’re a catch’ _

 

Kihyunnie flails his arms in protest, turning bright red, and hitting Jooheon’s arm lightly

_ ‘Shut up’  _ he signs, close to his chest, like he’s whispering. Minhyuk picks up on his embarrassment, so he flings his arms out wide, skipping in front of his friends, and starts walking backwards to face them.

 

‘ _ So, where are we headed?’ _

  
  


——

 

Minhyuk is sitting at home, scrolling through his phone aimlessly, leaning against his counter and sipping his tea, when Hoseok uses his spare key, which everyone in their group has a copy of, to let himself into Minhyuk’s apartment. He unlocks the door and busts in, bundles of blankets in his arms, and his face peeking out from between them, when he sees Minhyuk, Hoseok smiles and yells out a lispy

 

“What’s up fucker! Are you ready for some movies?!”

 

Minhyuk waves and gestures over to his lounge room

 

“Hell yeah I am! Set yourself up my dude”

 

“I have no idea what you said, I knocked my hearing aid with these blankets” Hoseok smiles and laughs at Minhyuk’s questioning look “I’m gonna make a fort for us with my blankets, whether you like it or not Hyuk” Minhyuk laughs and lets him go to do whatever, popping his cup into the sink and waiting for the rest of the crew to rock up.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t have to wait long, as he hears Kihyun’s loud laugh come from outside his apartment, and Jooheon and Kihyun open his door, arms filled with bags of snacks and drinks a moment later. Jooheon throws his arms out, bags swinging and grins at his friends

 

‘ _ What is up? I have food!’ _ Jooheon signs then throws up a peace sign, before walking in and placing all the bags on the counter, Kihyun following with a wide smile on his face.

 

‘ _ And I have movies! I have Love Simon and Wonder Woman and the new Spider-Man!’ _ He holds up the discs in a bag under his arm _ ‘it’s going to be such a good night!’  _ Once all the boys have their snacks and films on the counter, Minhyuk encourages them to go into the lounge and help Hoseok build his blanket fort on the L-shaped sofa that is almost falling apart, encouraging Kihyun to cart over some chairs from the kitchen so they can actually sit under the blankets.

 

The four work together, and use one of Minhyuk’s duvet covers (which Jooheon stole from Minhyuk’s linen cupboard) to create the tent like set up. When Hoseok is finally content with their creation, he’s made a massive nest of soft blankets and cushions underneath the fort, and the couch cushions are all angled up and wedged together to hold the fort together, and much to Minhyuk’s amusement, there are no longer any chairs or stools in any other area of his apartment.

 

Kihyun sits on the kitchen counter, much to no one’s surprise, with the absence of chairs now in the kitchen, kicking his legs out, while trying to “discreetly” open up a bag of chips and eat them without anyone else knowing. He forgets, however, that chip bags make noise, and hiding it under his shirt doesn’t stop the crinkle from alerting Minhyuk and Jooheon, who immediately perk up at the noise, and wander over to the kitchen to steal chips from the bag. 

Hoseok, with his hearing aids turned down for the moment, doesn’t notice that there’s chips at all, until he realises he’s now alone in his fort, with the blanket nest to himself. But when he does notice, he dramatically flings his arms over Kihyun’s shoulders, and takes some chips from the bag, putting some in Kihyun’s mouth before stuffing his other handful into his own.

 

‘ _ Shall we start the marathon now? Hoseok? Are we all set up?’  _ Minhyuk questions, looking at the blanket explosion in his lounge area, Kihyun grins, and tries to wrestle himself out of Hoseok’s arms to get to the fort, he fails, with a grinning Hoseok holding Kihyun close to his chest, so he still has access to the bag of chips. Hands occupied, Hoseok just nods and tilts his head toward the lounge, grinning at Kihyun’s defeated expression.

 

‘ _ Let the show begin! _ ’ Jooheon flings his hands out dramatically, like a circus ringmaster, and bows to his friends, before grabbing the dvds off the counter and pointing his hands over to the television. Minhyuk follows him, laughing at the younger’s dramatic flares, and makes himself comfy, wedged in the corner of his L-shaped couch, under the fort, so he can see the TV and lean back on his couch. Once Jooheon settles down next to him, wrapped up in blankets, the two hear Kihyun protest, as Hoseok drags him off the counter, with his arms still wrapped around his friend’s middle. Hoseok laughs loudly as his friend gives up and lets himself be dragged around the maze of chairs into the fort they constructed.

 

“Let Kihyun go, oh my god, look at him” Jooheon laughs when his eyes meet Kihyun’s defeated expression, and rag doll body being dragged into the fort. Minhyuk just laughs, evilly at his friend’s demise, until Hoseok sees that Minhyuk is enjoying Kihyun’s suffering, and throws Kihyun into Minhyuk’s lap, effective crushing Minhyuk, winding both the boys upon impact, and Hoseok getting multiple death stares while Jooheon absolutely loses it.

Kihyun rolls over and stares at his friends, looking a little disgruntled at the events that had unfolded, he sighs and pulls his hands free from the tangle of blankets he was thrown into 

‘O _ kay can we start now? I want to watch these boys be gay’  _

 

Hoseok reaches over to the TV unit and grabs the Love, Simon case off the stack of discs that Kihyun bought, holding it out for any protests from his friends, before putting it into the blu-ray player and grabbing the remotes before settling into the blanket nest.

Once he’s sat down, Hoseok sets up the captions and audio track settings for the movie, and hits play, handing Jooheon the volume control. The movie gets going and Hoseok worms his way into the blankets, and crushes himself up against Kihyun, who shifts once Hoseok is down, and puts his head on his friends chest, full attention to the opening of the movie.

 

The boys end up snuggled together, effectively squashing Minhyuk further into the corner of the couch that he would have liked, but he doesn’t complain because they’re his close friends, and they’re all fine and enjoying themselves until Simon discovers Bram, and they’re mostly okay until Simon comes out to his family, and then they’re on a steady decline of Kihyun loudly sobbing, and wiping his eyes so he can still read the captions, and Hoseok quietly crying, tears running down his cheeks. Minhyuk looks at his friends, sobbing, and reaches out a hand to run his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, who weakly lifts his hands away from his face to sign

‘ _ I’m not crying, Shut up’ _

Jooheon lets out a little laugh at Kihyun, but his laugh turns watery as he watches Simon’s breakdown progress, and then his bottom lip juts out, starts quivering, and then he’s also crying, albeit silently, but Kihyun and Hoseok can feel the little shakes of his body as he inhales, wrapped around the top of his friends, Hoseok’s and Kihyun’s heads resting against his stomach.

 

By the time that Simon’s not-so-fun public coming out scene happens, Kihyun is crying so hard, that Minhyuk isn’t sure if he’s breathing anymore in between sobs, so he runs both his hands through Kihyun’s hair, with one arm wrapped around Hoseok, as Jooheon lays his head dramatically down against Minhyuk’s arm. Minhyuk can feel the pressure building behind his eyes, as he tries not to cry, but he knows he’s gonna fail, so he blinks through the tears.

 

When Simon and Bram get on the Ferris wheel, Jooheon laughs at Simon’s classic gay stupidity, whispering a small “me” for just Minhyuk to hear, the four boys, tangled together among the blankets enjoy the softness, as Kihyun still cries, now about how much he loves Simon, and Minhyuk snorts, trying not to cry, but thoroughly enjoying watching Kihyun react to the film. As the credits roll, Kihyun’s sobs ebb into silence, so Jooheon cranes his head to look at his friend, curled up against Hoseok’s side, head resting on Jooheon’s arm, now fast asleep, exhausted from his own crying.

 

Jooheon uses his free hand to tap Hoseok’s shoulder, who turns to look at Jooheon with puffy eyes, and when Jooheon points at Kihyun, asleep against Hoseok’s side, drawing Minhyuk’s attention to his sleeping friend, the boys awake smile softly, and shift so that Kihyun would be more comfortable, cuddled between them all.

 

‘ _ He’s so cute oh my god’ _ Minhyuk signs, grinning, pretending as if he also isn’t absolutely wrecked from crying,  _ ‘look at his squishy cheeks, oh my god he’s pouting in his sleep’  _ he giggles at his sleeping friend, and reaches his hand out to poke his friend’s cheeks

 

“Oh my god he’s so cute” Jooheon whispers “look at hiimmmmmm” as Kihyun turns his face so he effectively pokes Minhyuk’s finger further into his cheek, while pouting like a toddler

 

“If Hyungwon isn’t whipped for him already, I don’t know how he’s done it, because look at us all, we’re all whipped for Kihyun and his squishy cheekies” 

Hoseok grins at Kihyun, squished up against his side, and looks pouting at Jooheon, before joining Minhyuk in poking Kihyun’s cheeks.

 

“Hey, Hyuk” Hoseok pipes up after they lull back into silence, Minhyuk hums in response “can you pop my hearing aids on the TV unit when you go to turn the light off? You’re the only one of us that is vaguely free of cuddly Kihyun” when Minhyuk nods, Hoseok slips his hearing aids out and hands them to his friend, who gets up and switches the kitchen light off, before placing Hoseok’s hearing aids on top of the blu-ray player and switching the TV off, figuring no one would want to watch another movie, now that Kihyun was out to it on the floor.

 

“Squish over Jooheon, I’m coming back in”  Minhyuk says, with his desired effect, as Jooheon turns his phone torch on so that he doesn’t stand on the sleeping Kihyun. When he’s sitting back in the blankets, and snuggles down, cocooning himself up so that he’s basically spooning Kihyun, with Jooheon sharing the same pillow. They all snuggle closer to one another around Kihyun’s already sleeping form, and slowly drift off, in full comfort together.

 

Hoseok is out to the count second, or so the other boys think, as he lets out a big sigh, snuggling down further into the blankets, wrapping his arm over Kihyun, pulling him tighter against his chest

 

“They’re so cute, god I love them” Minhyuk says softly, turning to face Jooheon, locking eyes with his friend, and softly bumping his head against the other. The two laugh a little, and Jooheon shifts a little, resting his arm over Hoseok, who was still using him partially as a pillow.

 

“Okay but can literally anyone be cuter than Kihyun? That was great, we should watch Love Simon more often if that’s going to happen every time” Jooheon whispers back, looking fondly at his friend, faintly lit by the diffused light coming through the sheets from Minhyuk’s window.

 

The two boys converse quietly, without the fear of waking their two sleeping friends with their voices, talking about how lovely they are, and just that sappy shit that happens when you and your friend are in a soft mood and are both high on tiredness. Their conversation is falling into a natural lull as they both feel tiredness begin to take over, when Hoseok shifts against Jooheon’s stomach, effectively tickling him, and making his stomach tense as he tries to contain his laughter.

 

“I may not be able to hear you” Hoseok quietly speaks, lisp taking over his speech with his lack of hearing aids combined with tiredness, “but I can still feel you talking, so shut up Joohoney” Jooheon lets out a little laugh, and moves his fingers into Hoseok’s hair, shifting him back into a position so his neck isn’t strained 

 

“Okay Hoseok-ah, I’m going to sleep now” he mumbles, Minhyuk softly giggling next to him, before rolling over slightly, so his limbs weren’t going to go numb with the weight of his friends heads on his body, and pushing his head onto the pillow so it rested just below Minhyuk’.

Minhyuk presses a light kiss into Jooheon’s hair, and moves one of his arms up to rest against Jooheon’s cheek

 

“Goodnight Honey”

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


When Jooheon wakes up, it’s to the clinking of pots coming from Minhyuk’s kitchen, so he rubs his eyes and gets up, avoiding accidentally bumping Kihyun and Hoseok, who are tangled up in each other’s limbs, spread out in any available space on the floor. When he emerges from the cosy fort, the sun from the window in Minhyuk’s apartment warms his face, almost blinding him.

 

Minhyuk looks up from the pans to wish a good morning to Jooheon, whose hair is sticking up every which way, and his face is still puffy from his sleep, eyes half closed.

 

“Making some choc chip pancakes, wanna help?” Minhyuk says quietly, not wanting to disturb the soft peacefulness of the morning too much, while his hands are full of the easy shake pancakes and pans. Jooheon doesn’t say anything, coherent at least, when he comes into the kitchen, he just grunts a little, grabbing the bottle of ‘shake and bake’ pancake mix from Minhyuk’s hands, and starts making everything for him.

 

Jooheon taps Minhyuk on the shoulder after adding the water to the mix and shaking it up, once he has his friend’s attention he puts the bottle down on the counter, leaving a small smudge of batter and signs

 

‘ _ This doesn’t have chocolate chips in it, what are we doing about that?’ _ His eyebrows are furrowed as he asks the question, before grabbing the mix again and starting to shake it even though it’s thoroughly mixed by now.

 

“Got some chocolate chips here Honey, tip them into the bottle” Minhyuk hands Jooheon a bag of homebrand chocolate chips and smiles, before putting some butter into his frypan and turning the heat to low, getting ready to cook the pancakes. Jooheon gets onto it pretty quickly, and within minutes, Minhyuk is flipping over the first few, slightly crispy, pancakes.

 

Once the duo have a full plate of pancakes piled up, and one of the packet-mixes fully used, Minhyuk tells Jooheon to wake up the other two up. Jooheon grabs one of the pancakes, stuffing it in his mouth as he walks back over to the fort, ducking his head under the blanket, only to be greeted with Kihyun practically on top of Hoseok, fast asleep, and his head right under Hoseok’s where Hoseok currently had his chin resting on his friend’s, and a hand clutched in his hair. The two were still, completely out of it, so Jooheon decides the best way to wake the two up, is to cuddle with them, and separate the two men, since they love being absolutely intertwined with one another.

 

The instant that Jooheon lays down against Hoseok, on the side that Kihyun isn’t currently occupying, he watches as Hoseok changes hands in Kihyun’s hair and snakes the other around his friend’s shoulders, completely unconsciously. 

 

“Minhyukkie, he’s cuddled me in his sleep” Jooheon mutters, getting a slightly muffled laugh from Minhyuk, who was setting the table for breakfast. Jooheon almost feels bad for separating his friends in their sleep, but he knows that Hoseok will be pissed if he isn’t woken up for food, so Jooheon pats Hoseok’s face, getting a few little grunts in reply. When he ruffles Hoseok’s hair, he can feel his friend lean into his hand, so Jooheon pats his face again. Only satisfied when Hoseok mumbles out a nearly incoherent 

 

“Good Morning”

 

Jooheon thinks that Hoseok might just go back to sleep any second, so he turns his attention to the normally light sleeper, who because of the lack of mattress, didn’t wake up to the movement of everyone else as they woke up. Jooheon runs his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, before patting his face like he did with Hoseok, getting barely any response, Jooheon decides to switch up his tactics.

He decides that making sure both the boys were awake at the same time is a great idea, so he gets up, much to Hoseok’s protesting, sneaks around the side where Kihyun is, and hooks his arms under his friend, lifting him off Hoseok. He effectively confuses the living hell out of Kihyun, who wakes up basically midair, staring at a wall of blankets, and confuses Hoseok, who was covered in warm blankets and bodies a second ago, only to be greeted by the chill of the spring air now.

Hoseok grumbles while rubbing his eyes, squinting at the light, and the Jooheon holding a half awake Kihyun above him 

 

“Is there food?” He manages to get out, in the middle of a stretch, despite not being able to hear any response, being hearing aid-less. Hoseok smiles when he settles from stretching, and makes grabby hands at Kihyun, who just looks lost, still, as to why Jooheon is holding him up, but when Kihyun sees that Hoseok wants him back, he squirms his way back out of Jooheon’s arms, and into Hoseok’s side once more.

 

_ ‘Jooheon you’re mean, I was warm’  _ Kihyun signs, staring up at Jooheon who has a teasing grin on his face, before cuddling back into Hoseok’s side

 

‘ _ Hoseok don’t let him sleep, there’s chocolate chip pancakes on the table’ _ Jooheon signs before walking out of the fort, his grin still plastered on his face

“Give it 5 seconds Minhyuk, he’s gonna be up in a flash” Jooheon laughs 

  
He was right too, Hoseok sees the words pancakes and table, and he’s sitting up, searching for his hearing aids, before realising they’re on the tv unit. Kihyun looks very confused again, until Hoseok signs a quick  _ ‘Pancakes’ _ and leaves the fort, and seconds later, the fort is abandoned, and the four boys enjoy the warm pancakes and syrup, smiling, sitting in the sun around the counter and enjoying their 3 most important people in their lives.              

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess! I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!  
> Deaf Hoseok and Kihyun being completely oblivious to Minhyuk cooking is my aesthetic honestly,,
> 
> I'll definitely be writing a lot more Deaf au's in the future, for both Monsta X and NCT! We need more representation in the kpop fandoms,,,,,
> 
> Come and scream at me on Twitter @renjunsrey ,, i practically live online, and its my midyear uni break so i've got a LOT of free time


End file.
